Who do I choose?
by Seductive Angel
Summary: Robin finally admits to himself that he’s in love with Starfire. Yet ,he soon realizes that Star is not the only girl he has feelings for. And its not Raven people! One shot
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I know, I haven't been around in a while, I apologize. But Im back and glad you all missed me! OK let me get on with the story.

_SUMMARY : _Robin finally admits to himself that he's in love with Starfire. Yet ,he soon realizes that Star is not the only girl he has feelings for. (And its not Raven people!!!!) One - shot.

"Blah blah blah." Talking

_Blah Blah Blah. _Thinking

**Blah blah blah. **Flashback or dream.

Disclaimer : Im do not own Teen Titans or any other DC comic heros (wish I did)

* * *

_**Who do I choose?**_

Richard Grayson a.k.a. Robin woke up in a cold sweat. Panting heavily, he put his left hand on his chest directly above his heart, as if it'd stop it from beating so rapidly. As he's been doing every night for the past month, he grabbed a glass of water from his nightstand and drank it all in one gulp. Robin than reached for his crotch silently praying that something had changed. Nope. Still the same. Richard's 81/2 inch penis was out, hard and felt slimy. Meaning that he was masturbating in his sleep again. To _her_.

He squinted his eyes and looked on the floor. His red t - shirt and green shorts were lying there. Not folded up like he'd usually do, on account he likes order, as if he was in a hurry. _In a hurry to get the job done. _He sighed in exhaustion and walked to his private bathroom.

Richard grabbed his face towel from the hook in the shower and turned on the icy cold water in the sink. He ran the towel under the water until it was completely wet. Quickly, he held his breath and placed the cold towel on his face for a few seconds. It was an odd feeling, but helpful as well. Nowadays , it was the only thing that could calm him down after his wet dreams. Of course, every growing young man has them but, his were unusual. Almost as if it scared him that he would have such thoughts but it enticed him too. He rang the towel dry and placed it back on its hook. Robin held onto the sides on the porcelain sink tight and let the cold water drip off his face. Some, sliding down his cheeks as if they were tears. He looked in the mirror. His pale, sleek face looking confused, scared and happy. All in unison. He hesitantly took off his mask and winced at the pain since it hasn't been removed in days. The sweat made it stick to his face like glue. And in just moments, his dark, ocean blue eyes were exposed. So deep in thought. _What is going on here? Why do I feel like this? _Robin asked himself the same questions every night. And he still never received the answer. But deep down he knew what was going on with his mind, heart and soul. Richard Grayson was in love. With two women.

A couple of hours later, he calmed himself down enough to go on about his daily morning schedule, and face all of his heroic friends. After he put on his uniform, new mask, and Robin went downstairs. Since Cyborg and BB constantly argued about what type of foods should be served to everyone, Robin felt it was best to make his own breakfast. Sometime when he'd make an omelet BB would crawl over to him practically begging him not to eat it . Than Cyborg would walk beside him, drag up Beast Boy and tell him he can eat whatever he wants. Another argument would arise with him in the middle. So he'd end up just drinking tea, or orange juice.

When he got downstairs, no one else was near. He hasn't seen the media room this quiet this early in a while. He decided to make this an advantage to him. He never knew when it'd happen again. Richard went to the kitchen and made himself a bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich. He put the skillet into the dishwasher and turn it on. The washing process began. He put his meal on a plate and walked over to the red leather almost, crescent - shaped sofa. Robin reached for the remote, but stopped himself. He actually had some alone time. And he was going to seize the moment. Robin opened the window and a chilly breeze danced across his face and hair. He took a step back and continued eating his sandwich. _That breeze. _He thought as he took another bite. _It reminded me of my dream ,that's why it felt so good. _And for the first time that day, he looked back on his dream.

**Robin threw himself onto his bed anxiously, wanting to get some sleep. Today a numerous amount of criminals escape out of prison though a hole they've been digging for almost a year. ****The Titans violently placed the villains back into their cells and re - sealed the escape route. ****Each Titan was dirty from the battle. They all decided to hit the showers, than go to sleep. Richard walked into his walk - in shower and closed the glass screen door behind him. He turned the nozzle to the right and pulled it out. Seconds later, cold water with jet stream power poured down on Robin slim, yet masculine body. He grabbed his Caress for Men soap that he got as a present from Raven and poured it onto his loofah. He scrubbed his body until it was covered in foam and the mud and grime was not visible to the naked eye. Afterwards, he stayed under the shower head and let the water slowly wash everything away. Robin turned off the water and reached for his towel so he wouldn't be bare, in case someone wanted to talk to him. He put on his green shorts, red t - shirt and laid on is bed. Robin hoped that yesterday was the last day of him late night adventures but as usual they came again and again. **

**The Dream : Robin finds himself in a strange and romantic setting. Black and red satin sheets nicely laid across a California King sized bed. The head and footboard were,** **gold and heart shaped. Several candles lit the room with an eerie glow. Red rose petals were sprinkled all over the floor, surrounding the bed. **

"**What is all this?" Robin asked himself, walking into the room. **

"**You do not like it?" A sweet and disappointed voice came from the shadows. **

"**Star? Is that you?" He walked closer to the voice. Starfire came out of her hiding place and revealed to him the she was wearing a red satin teddy. Robin's mouth was agape, but he didn't turn away. He didn't want to. He wanted to hold her, kiss and take that teddy off so he could see what was underneath. **

" **Star, I appreciate what your doing, but why?" Starfire walked even closer to Robin biting her bottom lip in fear. **

"**I only wish to show you, how much I love you Robin." After that Robin control was only a distant memory. He grabbed Starfire by the hips and pulled her into a kiss. Gentle, yet rough. Star's eyes widened in surprise at Robin's reaction, but she began to enjoy the feeling. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned. Letting all of her inhibitions go. Robin separated his lips from hers and replied **

"**I love you too Star. I just wasn't sure how you'd react." He looked deeply into her eyes. Trying to find any signs of hesitation. Their weren't any. **

"**Dear Robin I am so relieved that our feelings for each other are mutual. And now I would ...I would like to make love to you." She looked away in embarrassment. Robin gently took her chin and turned her face so she could look at him. **

"**Starfire. You don't have to ask me twice." Immediately her eyes lit up with glee as Robin gave off his famous smile. **

**They kissed again but the both fell onto the bed. Robin gracefully slides his tongue into her mouth** **and waits for her approval. She does the same to him and their tongues begin to dance. Panting, Starfire takes off Robins shirt, while he unhooks her bra with ease. Their lips collide again and the passion begins to become more feisty. Star takes off her g - string herself, making sure she didn't separate her lips from Robin's. She swings them in his face and giggles. **

"**Do you wish to have these?" She lays them on his face so he can smell her womanhood. **

"**Hell yes, but you know I want more." he tossed aside the panties with his t - shirt and began taking off Star's teddy. Starfire looked as if she didn't know what to do after this point. Like she was scared. **

"**Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked before the teddy was completely off. **

"**More than anything." She gave him a smile of approval and her dress slid completely off her body. Never before had Robin seen such a beautiful figure. Curves in all the right places. Her golden skin shimmered even more then the glittered lotion she had put on, and rock - hard abs. Star's pubic hairs were neatly cut low Her breast were so perky, and her nipples were already hard. So was his penis. Robin than proceeded to take off the rest of his clothes and show Star what he's got. His naked body stood before her with poise and confidence. **

"**Oh Robin, you body is remarkable. And your penis is..." Starfire blushed and looked away. **

"**I know I have a big dick, that's how I got my name." Robin laughed, but Star didn't understand the joke. **

"**What's a dick?" She blinked twice and looked straight at him.**

"**A dick is my...penis. Some guys like to call it a cock. See, people like to give certain body parts nicknames because it's actual name may not sound very sexy. Which is why we call a females breast, titties, hooters, etc, and your vagina a pussy, or monkey" Starfire looked at him questionably. **

"**Oh! I get it. It is like naming a pet." **

"**I guess you can say that." She smiled. Glad that she understood sexual lingo. **

"**Now where were we?" They both laid back down onto to the bed. Starfire couldn't help but look at Robin's penis. **

"**Robin do you mind if I touch your..umm..dick?" She gave a fake smile. Robin looked at her and smiled even wider. **

"**Not al all baby." She hesitantly traced her index finger down his body until she reached his manhood. Starfire tapped it but to her surprise, it didn't move. She gasped. **

"**Why is it stiff like that?" She asked still tapping him.**

"**When a male gets sexually excited the blood rushes my penis, making it hard. If it wasn't hard, sex wouldn't be any fun. " She actually laughed at that joke. After getting use to the dick, she grabbed it with both hands tightly. Robin let out a sigh. **

"**Oh I apologize deeply. Did I hurt you Robin?" She quickly let go of his dick and scooted away from him. **

"**No not at all. Actually it felt...pretty good." Star grabbed his dick again and started moving her hands in a up-and-down motion. Robin let out more moans, each one getting louder the faster Star jerked him off. He felt himself on the edge when suddenly, someone barged in. The couple screamed and tried to cover them selves until they saw who it was. **

**(You guys figure out who the other chick is yet? Lets see if you're right. )**

**Blackfire stood on the other side of the door with her hands on her hips ,and her head cocked to the side. **

"**Now how are you gonna start the party without me?" Walked strutted over to the bed and laid down. **

"**Oh yeah this is the perfect bed to fuck on, it's so comfortable." She kept he legs crossed off the bed while she laid on it. Robin couldn't stop looking at her. Blackfire had on quite an outfit. It was a black leather bra with matching panties, black satin gloves, black leathers knee - high boots, and a long black whip. Her hair was down and slightly curled, while she wore black makeup.**

"**Big sister what are you doing here? I wish for Robin and I to spend this time alone. I do believe we were having a good time." They both looked at each other and blushed. Blackfire laughed aloud.**

"**I saw what you guys were doing. You guys aren't even getting to the fun stuff yet. And what are you doing asking him all those dumb ass question? This ain't health class! Lemme' show you how it's done." Blackfire handed her sister the whip and sat in - between Robin's legs. Within seconds, his dick and in her mouth. Robin let out an even louder moan than he did with Star. He stared in awe as he watched Blackfire's head bob up and down between his legs. But he was beginning to loose focus. Black obviously knew what she was doing, and she did it well. **

**Starfire stared at her sister and crossed her arms. She was not going to let her take Robin like she tried to do with everything else in her life. So she took a deep breath and began sucking Robin's dick too. **

"**Sister? Robin is what me and I wish to suck him." Star's tone had a hint of anger as she continued to suck Robin. **

"**I was here first." Blackfire pushed Star away. **

"**No I believe I was here first." Starfire said as she pushed Blackfire back. **

"**Look why don't we share him for tonight?" Blackfire replied with a lustful look n her eye. "We don't have to touch each other ,sister. We both want one thing, Robin. We can just have him at the same time." Starfire looked around the room nervously and fondle with her hands. **

" **It'll be just between us." Robin said smiling. "Ok, I shall do it for Robin." She licked her lips and started sucking Robin off together. Than Blackfire got back to it. Moments later, Robin out a loud groaning, almost whimpering noise and white cream oozed out of the tip of his dick. Black , licked it all up hungrily. "MMM, you taste good baby." She lightly pushed her sister and winked at Robin. "Lemme' show you how a real girl rides a dick baby." She climbed on top of him. **

"**Oh, I love you girl." Robin said, happily awaiting for the pussy. "Back at ya boo." Star just watched in astonishment , wishing she was like her sister. Hopefully she'd learn a thing or two. **

**Blackfire slowly sat on Robin's dick and moaned in pleasure. "You like my pussy baby?" she asked, slowly riding Robin. **

"**I do so far. You like this dick? Never mind I know you do." Robin sais with a hint of pride. Black let out a giggle. **

"**You want this pussy?" He could only nod. "Than... fuck... me.. like ...you... want... it!" With every word, her pace became faster. Robin felt his legs trembling and a chill run down his spine. He grabbed Blackfire's hips, closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of this sexy ass girl on top of him losing her damn mind. **

**Moments later, he felt something wet lay on his face. He reached up to feel what it was and got a handful of Starfire ass. Automatically realizing what was in his mouth, he started eating out Starfire. **

**After 20 minutes he had both girls going crazy. Both of them were moaning, whimpering and calling out his name. Apparently he has some good dick. He tried as many positions he could with both sisters. He wanted to be fair. Soon, he couldn't hold it much longer. "I'm about to cum ladies."They both smiled and grabbed a hold of his dick. Together they jerked Robin off until cum came out of him and onto their faces. Starfire and her older sister looked at each other in achievement and smiled even wider. They than looked at Robin and said in unison. "I love you." A sudden cool breeze blew throughout the room as the dream ended. **

* * *

Robin shook his head and tried to rid the dream from his mind. He finished his sandwich in silence as watched the birds go by.

"Good morning Robin. Did you enjoy you're nightly slumber?" He turned around to see Starfire , looking happy as usual.

"No. I had a bad dream again." He looked away from her trying not to image her in the doggy style position. Star's face went sour and she sat on the sofa beside him.

"Do not worry Robin. I am sure that eventually these horrific, nightly thoughts shall pass. Maybe I can..." Before Star could finish her statement, the Titans' alarm went off and the other Titans ran downstairs.

"What's the trouble?" Cyborg asked. Robin walked over to the main computer and tapped in the access code to the satellite that keeps an overlook of the city.

"Some thug is robbing Kay the jewelry store. Titans Go!" They all run out the door and into the T-car.

7 minutes later, the Titans park in front of the jewelry store ready to battle. Robin runs up to the store when he is stop by someone in front of him with a mask.

"Look. I don't want to hurt you. So put the jewels back before you have to suffer the consequences."

"Oh I just used this as a way to lure you too me Robin" a feminine voice said. "Who are you?" "What you don't remember your boo?" She takes off the mask and shakes her hair down." Robin gasps and takes a step back. "Blackfire."

Starfire gasps and flies over to the scene. "Big sister what are you doing here? You are suppose to be in jail!"

"I got freed, on account of good behavior. I needed to see my baby again." Blackfire tries to wrap her arms around Robin but he pushes her away.

"I don't believe you, and I'm not your baby." he tries to walk away but Blackfire gets in front of him.

"Oh you're just saying that because my sister is here. You know you love me the same way I love you.

" Starfire gasps and gets in - between them. "No big sister you cannot have him!" she clenched her fists together and they glowed neon green.

"Oh and why cant I?" Black asked crossing her arms.

"Because I love him!" She shouted without hesitation without realizing the Robin was still there. When turned to see him, she yelped in shock and tried to fly away, but Robin grabbed her.

"No Star, It's ok because...because..I..I love you too. I just haven't told you because...well..umm...I'm in love with Blackfire too."

"WHAT?" Both sisters yelled.

"The least you could have done is get me out of jail since you love me so much. But I know one thing. I sure as hell am not gonna share you with my little sister."

"But I love Star , I just cant leave her, we've been through so much together." He took Star's hands into his and looked in her eyes. "I hope I'm not hurting you."

"Robin, I am afraid that you are." She pulled away from him. "As long as you love my sister, I cant be truly satisfied. So you will have to choose between us."

"I agree with my little sister. So which one of us do you choose?"

How was Robin suppose to make a decision? He loved them both for different reasons. Starfire was sweet , gentle and could brighten any ones day. She always stuck by Robin when he needed the comfort. They've been through so much together and have overcome. Which is why he fell in love with her. Then their's Blackfire, as first he though he just lust for her until that night they were practicing martial arts with each other. The way she moved, talked, and walked. Her attitude period, made him fall in love with her as well. He also thought that would be more interesting in the bedroom too.

After 9 minutes of staring at both of his loves. Richard Grayson came to a decision.

He chose...

* * *

Hello again. If you liked it, (Yay!) review. If you didn't like it, don't worry I have more and store and flames are welcome. But don't be too mean, please? I bruise easily. L8r people! 


	2. What?

Hey peoples! I'm glad that most of you who read the story liked. But the question on everyone mind is WHO DID HE CHOOSE? We'll this was a one shot and that was suppose to be the end of the story. But I feel like I shouldn't have keep y'all hangin. So what do you think I should do? Should I create another story as a sequel to this one or should I just tell you who he chose? Let me kow when you can.


	3. I choose you

Hey everyone!!!! Miss me? Of course you did. So I know y'all are thinkin', who in the heezy did he pick? Well you're about to find out now. Hopefully I'm going to start putting up more stories. My mind is just buzzing with ideas now! Well I don't want to keep y'all waiting any longer so on with the story.

Dang! I almost forgot! I figured out how to end this! I'm gonna to end this story with a last chapter, with Robin telling the rest of the Titans who he picked (although this was suppose to be a one-shot). And than I going to create another story, telling how the relationships ship is going and how it affect the other lover. Let's find out who that is now hmmm?

_**Who Do I Choose?**_

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

"Listen girls, it's not that easy." Robin replied walking over to them both. He was starting to realize they were more alike than they thought. They both were floating in mid-air with the same livid look on their face, with their arms crossed. He was really wishing he could have both, but that wasn't going down without a fight. He never thought this would happen to him in this lifetime. Two sisters,

both in love with him.

"Yes it is baby," Blackfire replied, gliding over to the Boy Wonder, you love me and you don't want my annoying, bratty little sister." Black wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck slightly. Robin was already beginning to shiver with pleasure. _She definitely knows what she's doing._

"This is not true big sister! I do not have the attitude of "bratty-ness! Plus, Robin and I have spent much more time simultaneously than you every have, so he will obviously choose me." Starfire also tried to cling onto Robin, pushing Blackfire out of the picture.

"Sorry to break you heart dearie, but that's not true. I've encountered with Robin more than twice. I believe it was one of those days I was teaching him out-of this-world martial arts skills. He gave me a nice round house kick into the stomach and landed right on top of me because he lost his balance. Usually, I would have kicked his ass, but this time I wasn't offended. I was actually startin to blush because of the position we were in and we couldn't help but stay like that. It felt so natural lying together like that. All of a sudden he kissed me like I've never been kissed before. We both were moaning like crazy, rolling around on the floor, grinding our groins into the other." Blackfire fanned herself with her hand." And we would have gotten even further if yo ass hadn't showed up sister dear! You remember that don't you Robbie?" Grayson only blushed and muttered "yea."

"No! I do not such _flewsherhip_! You are our enemy, a Teen Titans arch -nemesis. Robin would never go behind our stomachs and see you!" Star hands began to burn a bright, neon emerald ready to battle with her sister.

"I'm sorry but it's the truth we've been seeing each other secretly over 200 times. And that's why I choose he!" He quickly grabbed Black by the waist and kissed her intensely. All the Titans gasped, including Raven under her hood.

"I don't have time for this love triangle shit." Raven muttered quietly and proceeded to fly home.

"Damn!" Cyborg screamed loudly, while eating popcorn. "I'm glad I brought something to eat. You want some BB?"

"Heck yea dude!" Beast Boy stuffed his hand into the cardboard box of heavily buttered popcorn and grabbed a handful. He smashed the popcorn into his mouth while watching the couple suck face.

"R..Robin? What about my feelings? What about me loving you?" She whimpered lightly as several tears rolled down her cheeks. Star used her hand to wipe them away but more took their place. She felt as if her heart was being ripped out, stepped on, and handed back to her. Here was her sister with yet another object that she wanted. But unlike the others, this object was the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She couldn't tolerate this anymore. She was too emotionally in ruins to fly, so she ran home, as fast as she could, hoping all of this was just some crazy nightmare.

"Oh, Robin! That was even better than before! You've definitely made that right decision. I'll make sure I give you things that my sister never could!" Blackfire looked into her mans eyes and knew she meant every word. He was going to be more than just a fling. She really loved this man and she'd do anything in her power to keep him by her side.

"I know that baby, and that's why I choose you."

* * *

The End

What the heck is going on? What will Star do when she get home? How will the realtionship betwen these new lovers go? Will the next step be taken soon (ya'll know what I mean) Well that'll all be included in my sequel, this is you all review and tell you friends who love Teen Titans as much as I do to read my stories. I'll be glad to hear from you all soon. Buh-Bye!!

(blow a kiss)


	4. There's a Sequel to this now!

_Hey y'all.! I just wanted to let you all know that. I just added the sequel to this story . It's called what_

_Now? It starts with how Starfire takes the situation. Hope you guys like!_

_Lata !_


End file.
